


過客 （CP：天然 / 智雅）

by kaoki1103



Series: 天然 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi
Series: 天然 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732801
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

01.

他笑起來很溫柔。像是來自底層的霧氣籠罩，神秘卻十分的有魅力，那近乎平靜讓人被透晰的眼眸注視自己的一舉一動，「那麼，相葉さん，你錄取了。」

「欸？錄取了？」  
相葉當下早就忘記這是一場應徵裸體模特兒這個本職的面試。畢竟照理來說，應該是以自己身體體態的模樣作為判斷，之後依據自己的需求挑選適合的模特兒來工作。

但是今天這位藝術家，他完全沒有看一眼自己裸露的身體，憑著記憶回放會是個令人覺得莫名其妙的對話過程，還意外在還沒離開之前被他告知了新的長期合作。

說起來相葉也不是個多資深的裸模，偶然在迷惘的大學生涯路上，滯留的過渡期之中夾帶著亂七八糟的作息從某個走美術相關的朋友介紹中知道了這個冷門職業。  
對於體育大學生日積月累所換來的身材跟體態，培養出來的肌肉曲線跟身長，相葉不知道哪來的自信認為自己不輸給任何模特兒，一方面不是太在意他人對自己裸體的眼光跟反應，另一方面也是對於好幾年全職的服務業打工產生了無形的倦怠感，因此硬著頭皮嘗試兼職了這個職業，沒想到就懵懵懂懂的做了半年之久，然後不知不覺開始維持了這份工作一陣子。

做出一點口碑後，有美術學校的邀約也有個人的案子可以接，雖然薪水不高，但是時間變得相對自由很多，說實話對自己的生活步調也鬆了一口氣，但是那迷惘的陰影始終籠罩著相葉揮之不去。  
未來到底該怎麼走？憑著一個路上隨處可見那身體素質普通偏好的體育大學生，是否真的有資格懷抱國家代表隊的夢想呢？畏懼自己跟不上腳步、達不到水平，對於家裡持反對精神的壓力，步入了留學一年的歧途，這半年下來背負著留級的惡名標籤幾乎被壓的喘不過氣，甚至連發洩的力氣都沒有。  
像這樣相葉一股腦兒衝著逃避現實裸體模特兒的工作，麻痺自己的所受到刺激的負面情緒，總是能夠在滿檔工作當中找到近乎時空靜止的時間當中短暫的坦承自己、原諒自己，然後不斷迂迴，最後迷失方向。

就像冰冷的深海中，憑著僅剩的一點氧氣，就在裡面掙扎著生存，是靜謐的、靜態的，聽不見也看不見的焦慮感，只有在無形的淺眠之下特別明顯。  
在差點溺斃的深海當中，怎麼樣都無法哭泣。

那一天，同樣深藏在海中逐漸浮出的雙眼，似乎有一股暖流從他冰冷的海底一點一滴的浮上來。

一位停在他身邊駐足不前的過客，轉身蹲下看著哭泣的自己，伸出了雙手。

這位藝術家標緻的臉龐，在夕幕餘暉之下隱約描繪著側臉輪廓，不發一語的等待著最後一位面試者，粉碎時間沈寂的敲門聲，反射弧過長的他隔了幾秒鐘才終於會意過來，「請進。」

「那個，初次見面，我是相葉雅紀，來應徵這邊的長期模特兒。」

「啊！相葉さん，初次見面，我是大野智。請多指教。」  
「這邊才是，請多多指教。」  
即便少不了客套話的彼此，大野的舉動還是讓相葉產生了第一印象的落差感。  
對方帶著摸不透的笑容拍著在他對面的椅子，示意接下來以對談的方式進行面試。

「那麼相葉さん，你覺得⋯⋯你是什麼樣子的人？」  
「欸？」，這麼突然？才剛坐下的相葉搔了下腦袋還是依照對方的開口試著爽朗的回了些官方得體的答案。  
「目前是個體育生，夢想是成為職業田徑選手，還在進修當中，那個⋯⋯關於現在這個職業是個願意接受各種挑戰的新人模特兒，還請多多指教。」，相葉高掛起自己最燦爛的笑容擺給對方看。

將自己包裝的和藹可親、正面向上。

「是嗎？那為什麼明明夢想是田徑選手，卻來我這應徵了這個職業？」

明明夢想是田徑選手，卻做了這個工作？

「啊哈哈⋯⋯因為現在當起職業選手也是很辛苦的嘛！現在有才的人這麼多，只能等待下次的入選機會，在這期間⋯⋯那個⋯⋯所以想試著嘗試新的挑戰邊繼續朝著夢想前進，順便賺點錢養活自己⋯⋯這個樣子。」

完了⋯⋯完全不知道自己在說什麼。  
雖然有點僵硬，但努力經營出來的笑容應該是可以輕鬆帶過吧？只能祈禱對方趕快轉移話題⋯⋯

「那⋯⋯對你來說這個職業有什麼挑戰？」

說什麼挑戰？其實也只是逃避吧？說是不討厭也沒有到很喜歡，但是選擇一個跟運動員無時無刻都必須運動背道而馳的職業⋯⋯

「對我來說這個職業要保持靜態的姿勢，跟平常運動量跟習慣完全不一樣，真的是一個很大的挑戰⋯⋯吧？」

「⋯⋯這樣啊，那相葉さん當下靜態的感覺如何？」

為什麼呢？  
也不是什麼大不了的問題，但為什麼心開始慢慢變得不舒服了呢？

「靜態嗎？⋯⋯很舒適吧？」

「舒適？」

「就是工作過程很安靜，環境也不錯⋯⋯大概吧？⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯這樣啊？但我想在接觸的過程中也很辛苦，對吧？」

「辛苦？不⋯⋯不會啊！怎麼會辛苦呢？這個工作對我的體力沒什麼消耗感⋯⋯」

「因為我只是覺得⋯⋯你的笑容，看起來承受了不少痛苦⋯⋯」，相葉愣了半晌，他只是眨了眨眼，試著吞了口水，稍微抿起了雙唇，直勾勾的望著對方完全沒有惡意的眼神，反而多了幾分真摯。  
他的容貌開始變得有些刺眼，他的聲線在滲入耳畔的瞬間也變得更刺耳⋯⋯

「有、有嗎？是什麼笑話對吧？聽起來滿好笑的、哈哈⋯⋯哈哈⋯⋯」

啊⋯⋯好令人噁心的強顏歡笑。

他到底憑什麼，為什麼硬是要我說出我最想逃避的想法呢？我只是想縮在一個黑暗的殼子裡躲起來，默默地逃離現實，不被其他人發現，不被外界的光所照耀得到。  
然而外頭竟逐漸開始被敲出了幾痕裂縫，喀啦喀啦的越裂越多，那些令人負荷不了的光能與熱能，變得輕易能把我溶成液體⋯⋯

「沒事的，相葉さん，雖然我今天只是第一天認識相葉さん，我也不是很會用言語表達或安慰什麼的，但是我想聽你說，我願意等你開口。」，大野溫柔的輕握著相葉微微顫抖的雙手，對方指節隱約冒出了一些冷汗，吹拂過去一陣暖烘烘的風聲，卻崩塌了一座搖搖欲墜的高牆。

他的僅僅一句話。  
溶解成液體的心靈，開始一發不可收拾的滿溢出來。

「嗚⋯⋯為什麼呢？大野さん，為什麼？⋯⋯」

也不明白是問什麼。  
但還是停不下來。

大野看著對方一顆一顆滿溢的淚珠不停往下掉，夾帶細瑣的啜泣聲，他不發一語的抱住了相葉，用溫度理解迷惘的溫柔，即使失去方向也不需要什麼引導，只想給予來自於自身的安撫，輕輕拍撫對方因失聲哭泣的而不規律起伏的背部，沒有給予明確答案，只給予沈默的安慰。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯不知道我該做什麼，我好迷惘，但想被人看見、又想躲起來⋯⋯只有這裡很像一種歸屬⋯⋯可以逃避對外面活潑開朗的笑容⋯⋯嗚嗚，沈浸在這種不需要情緒的靜態裡面⋯⋯很舒服很自在⋯⋯」

「相葉さん，是個對世界很溫柔的人，你的笑容就證明了一切呢。」

「嗚⋯⋯大、大野さん⋯⋯」  
面對父母的反對及責備所萌生的容忍、又有被膚淺的外人給予第一印象所貼的標籤，這些種種接收到各式各樣的人們說過自己溫柔，但這是相葉第一次感覺得到，這個形容詞特別有說服力。

「別憋著，多哭會舒服一點的。」，此時相葉覺得，只有這個空間的分分秒秒、以及這個人，可以放心地抽離這需要充滿偽裝的世界，讓他直接毫無顧忌的大哭一場。

也可能是過了很短的時間，也可能是過了很漫長的時間。  
相葉幾乎已經喪失了預估生理時鐘的功能，只是一個勁的憋屈著臉不停在啜泣，大野遞了不少張衛生紙，甚至是變成了一座小小的紙團山丘。過程中大野沒有停止安撫的動作，說著好乖、沒事之類的，相葉覺得自己活像隻受傷的動物，卻開始慢慢被平復了以往苦悶的窒息感。  
明明今天的面試一件衣服都沒有褪下、一處身體的部位都沒有裸露，然而內心卻早已赤裸裸地在對方眼前一覽無遺，他的溫柔像水滴般滴穿了石子，但那石子逐漸變得不那麼沈重，因他的包容憑著輕微碰觸即能敲碎的程度，開始變得輕鬆許多。

隨著夜色迎來一個平靜的終曲，相葉默默向對方鞠躬，也同時道歉了他的失態。  
大野只是笑笑，叫他留步一會兒。

「那麼，相葉さん，你錄取了。」

「欸？錄取了？」

「嗯，以後還請多多指教。」  
對方只是輕描淡寫的應答了他的疑惑。

「可⋯⋯可、可是剛剛⋯⋯」

「明天幾點相葉さん方便呢？」

「下午到晚上⋯⋯隨時都可以⋯⋯」

「好的，那明天下午兩點來可以嗎？我想要試畫一下。」

「欸？好⋯⋯」  
所以就是不給任何發問跟插話的空間就是了。

相葉大概是一個禮拜前投了履歷到這位藝術家的個人網頁所留下的私人E-mail，姑且他看了奇怪的應徵廣告。  
『來徵個俊男美女裸體模特兒，歡迎各位有興趣的朋友們走過路過參考看看唷！（愛心）』

有夠可疑。  
但查了資料大野智竟然是個紅透日本的藝術家，做著無數獨有思維及前衛保守交互相融的風格藝術作品，已經受邀到世界各地的藝術展覽，現在因為有了新的主題要創作，才會發出這種徵才邀請吧？  
內容因為太可疑，相葉確認這個人網站是官方的之後才開始認真糾結，但怎麼看自己錄取的機會十分渺茫，只是傻傻盯著高薪長期合作的誘惑，姑且還是求個緣分，完全沒有抱持自己會上的心態去投遞的。

出乎意料昨晚看著來信面試通知。

「恭喜你有了跟我面試的機會，明天我們來好好聊天吧！（愛心）」

怎麼還是這麼可疑。  
不過真是一個有趣活潑的藝術家，相葉當時是這麼想著。  
現在看見了他本人、聽見了他的聲音，相葉卻出乎意料的被他的溫柔穩重給吸引，那道舒適的光芒暖暖的包圍著他。使得原本只是原地踏步的他，因緣際會被一位擦身而過的過客吸引了注意。  
那位過客報上了自己的名字後，便笑著在第一次相識的時候接納他，時間的流向逐漸開始有了改變。

＿＿


	2. Chapter 2

02.

我曾經看過一位行為藝術家，她是個職業裸體模特兒，她赤裸的走進擠滿人潮的電車中，然後在眾目睽睽之下等待下站，下站後便在熙熙攘攘的街道上自由自在的走動。  
她看似毫無防備，卻每個人都與他有著無形的立場，那是堅實的距離感，沒人敢衝破的界線，她的心被包裝的毫無破綻，深藏不露。

她的身姿將每個過客的一瞥烙印在眼底，卻無人觸碰到她的內心。那個孤獨與沉靜，讓我的眼眶逐漸泛濕。  
也許心思比肉體更為細膩且私密，但心思卻是最容易與人之間發生碰撞，最後將一個人如此私密的一面抽絲剝繭，然後逐漸趨於真實的內在。

人類有著過度包裝的外表、卻藏不住醜陋的內在，心思袒露的定義取決於無意識的滲透、肉體裸露取決於有意識的武裝。

長年與孤獨為伴的我，實際情感的過程怎麼想也想不透，對我來說人的心思只是一種籠統的概念、模糊不清的畫面。自己成為第三者的次數過多，少了第一者的機會，便少了靈感的泉源。

我想，這就是我想知道的。

「那個⋯⋯大野さん，我可以冒昧問個問題嗎？」  
「是，請說？」

「為什麼要雇用我⋯我、我不是想辭職的意思喔！我想在這邊工作的！只、只是想問問⋯⋯」  
「哈哈哈⋯⋯相葉ちゃん好有趣，不用解釋那麼多啦。」  
「ちゃ、ちゃん？」，相葉沒想到才工作第一天就被叫了暱稱，沒由來的臉頰發燙。

「相葉ちゃん的開朗吧？還有願意跟我敞開心房的好孩子。」，大野很直球的稱讚了相葉，順勢揉揉對方蓬鬆的頭髮，對方很明顯僵持不動，可能也因此而讓他更緊繃了點。

大野對他說了謊，也是個善意的謊言，相葉很漂亮，第一眼見到的印象大概就是這想法。他閉鎖的心房讓人感到溫柔的發顫，是帶給世界上最溫柔一面的孩子，容易敲開、容易摧毀，那樣飄浮不定的樣貌，變得不堪一擊、脆弱無助的心思，從外表的活潑大膽、到內在的纖細敏感都讓他的靈魂逐漸發熱。

彷彿是一個完美的藝術品。

「相葉ちゃん，這次的展覽主題是記錄人與人相識過程的面相百態，會有許多的姿勢需要擺動，這樣會不會太為難你呢？」

「不會的！這是我該做的工作嘛！」，相葉立刻爽朗應聲答覆，他甚至沒遇過這麼棒的環境，倒不如說他來這裡的氣氛很舒適、薪資待遇非常高、又有個溫柔體貼的雇主，要說幸運也是有點難以完整表達，倒不如說是更多的不真實感蓋過喜悅。

大野的工作室藏著很多畫架跟畫框、還有一些少見工具亂中有序的堆疊在角落，顏料倒是很整齊的依照顏色漸層的排列在架子上，其餘有沙發也有工作桌，還有很多很多的板凳，裡面最大的共通點就是四處潑濺五彩繽紛的顏料。

將沙發上多餘的雜物清空之後，大野示意相葉躺上去，然後將衣服褪去，以一個自然的睡姿大概停個五分鐘左右。  
進入工作狀態的相葉將覆蓋在身上的浴袍解下，被陽光隱沒的背影與空間的溫度相吻，將穠纖合度的體態暴露在外。由後頸銜接完美流線型的體態，天生麗質的修長雙腿將骨感與軟硬交界的體態修飾的趨於完美。

大野只是平靜的微笑望著他，但相葉竟然感覺比第一次嘗試裸體模特兒的那一天還要更緊張，前所未有的赤裸感莫名感到越來越強烈。「相葉ちゃん今天早上在做些什麼？」「欸？」  
「今天你說下午才有空，早上肯定是有什麼事情吧？」

「啊⋯⋯我今天早上有打工⋯⋯」  
「打工？是什麼樣子的工作呢？」，大野的筆一直沒有停下，視線停留在相葉身上的時間既瑣碎也很短暫，頻頻來回的視線移動讓相葉緩解了些不自在，「只是便利商店的打工，沒什麼特別的。」  
「這樣啊⋯⋯那真是辛苦你了。」

「不會的！這點累算不了什麼。」，相葉露出往常燦爛的笑容，大野似乎無形之中將他的緊張感瞬間煙消雲散，不知不覺聊起了無聊的日常瑣事、喜歡的事物等等，相葉也逐漸因對方溫軟的語氣放鬆了心情，似乎變得有些輕飄飄，彷彿時間比外界慢了一個小時的速度，漫長而舒適⋯⋯  
但過了不久相葉看見了大野哭泣的模樣，令人覺得奇怪的是他昨天才認識的人，卻在他眼前哭了，到底為什麼？也沒有為什麼，這就好像為什麼他在第一次見面的大野面前哭了起來是一樣的道理。

只是哭的契機是什麼？是他做錯了什麼嗎？

相葉決定上前去安撫大野，才意識到大野的身上是透明玻璃做成的，冰冰冷冷、毫無溫度可言。

好不安⋯⋯好難受⋯⋯  
「大野さん！大野さん！你振作一點！」  
「相葉ちゃん，我、我其實快要離開了。」  
「嗚嗚⋯⋯怎麼會？你不要走啊大野さん⋯⋯」，當相葉輕觸到大野臉的那瞬間，玻璃碎了一地、濺了相葉一身刺、鏗鏘有力的碎裂音繚繞在相葉的耳畔間，支離破碎的不只是大野，自己的體內似乎從什麼東西身上聽到啪啦一聲的裂痕。

⋯⋯大野智是誰？昨天在我身邊停駐下來的陌生人，他只是一個過客。然後向我伸出了雙手擁抱之後，他就要起身離開了。

「⋯⋯相葉ちゃん？」

「啊！大野さん，你不要走！拜託⋯⋯」  
大野毫無預警的被相葉緊緊擁住，他似乎愣了停下正要伸手喚醒不小心睡過去的相葉。

「相、相葉ちゃん，我在這裡喔。」，大野沒有多想的回應對方，發現對方的身體似乎有些打顫，也不知道是著涼了還是打從心裡恐懼著些什麼⋯⋯  
「欸？我⋯⋯難不成是做夢嗎？大野さん不是玻璃做的吧？」，相葉慌張的腦袋一片空白，立刻放開還不在狀況內的大野，開始緊張的陷入焦慮狀態。  
「咦？你在說些什麼啊？」

「不⋯⋯不會吧⋯⋯我在工作中睡著了嗎？」，相葉發覺赤裸的身下卻是暖和的，原來早在前一段時間對方已經好心的找了毛毯蓋在他身上。而現在醒了還莫名其妙的抱上雇主⋯⋯「真的，非常對不起。」，相葉趕緊爬到冰冷的地板磕頭道歉，深怕自己的失態就這樣成了他們之間毀約的瞬間。

大野有些困惑的伸手扶起相葉，安撫似的輕拍著他的背部，「相葉ちゃん，你不需要道歉，你昨天熬夜了對吧？因為感覺氣色比昨天差很多。」

「抱歉大野さん，我昨天的打工上了大夜班，最近開銷有些吃緊⋯⋯所以⋯⋯嗚、嗚我知道這些都不是藉口，剛剛犯的大錯是我該負的責任。」  
「負什麼責任？」  
「對、對大野さん主動請辭⋯⋯我、我是個不夠專業的模特兒，大野さん值得更專業更好的模特兒、所以我⋯⋯我⋯⋯欸？」  
怎麼又來了，相葉俯視著剔透的淚珠滴穿了逐漸因恐慌而升溫的皮膚，眼匡沒能控制住泫然的流淚，簡直在那個人面前淚腺是可以一觸即能崩毀，到底為什麼⋯⋯

「嗯⋯⋯相葉ちゃん，請你不要在意。關於錢的問題的話⋯⋯我最近正好有大型的展場事前籌劃，你願意幫我嗎？跟模特兒的工作是分開支薪的，你有興趣嗎？」  
「欸？我⋯⋯等等⋯⋯我⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯」

「不用急著回答沒關係，等你決定好再跟我說就好了。」，大野溫柔的摸了摸相葉睡亂的頭髮，起身去泡了一杯熱呼呼的咖啡喝了一口，「要喝嗎？」

相葉使勁抹開克制不住的淚水、撕開肺一樣的用力抽著鼻涕，僅以沈默的點頭回應對方，大野帶著溫柔似水的微笑，也不再提起剛剛相葉莫名其妙的舉動，替對方沖泡了一杯溫潤的咖啡。

「嗚嗚嗚我該怎麼辦⋯？」  
『你問我該怎麼辦，這麼千載難逢的工作機會當然求之不得啊！』  
「松潤你剛剛根本沒聽我說我做了些什麼⋯⋯」，相葉羞愧的將自己埋進枕頭中邊對著電話裡的松本訴苦，今天傍晚的失態至今還讓他的臉蛋潮紅退散不去。

『你做出這種事對方還給你多了一份工作機會，這就代表他並不會在意，而且應該是滿喜歡你的吧？』  
「喜、喜歡？」，這兩個字聽起來突然在相葉耳中變得特別敏感，不禁手足無措了起來，無意識的不停絞著手指，在早已被自己翻亂的床上不停翻來覆去。  
『笨蛋，我說的是對工作對象的那種⋯⋯你想到哪裡去了？』

「啊⋯⋯對、對啦也是⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯我再考慮看看好了⋯⋯畢竟他說也不急著要回應⋯⋯」

『你最好別再那麼優柔寡斷了，免得好機會就直接從你手中溜走喔，我要去忙了，到時再聊吧。』  
「嗯⋯⋯好⋯⋯再見。」  
相葉掛完電話後無力的將手機丟到床邊，繼續將自己裹進被子當中，畢竟從一開始告訴他這個職業的美術生朋友就是松本潤，類似這方面的工作煩惱自然會找他諮詢，但這次似乎煩惱變得跟工作內容無關，好像跟自己心境上的掙扎比較貼近的感覺，怎麼說都有種說不出的異樣感。

那午後的夢境片段不斷在相葉腦海中揮之不去，基本上前後夢到什麼已經沒有記憶了，但那個瞬間，觸碰到大野身體的冷冽卻清楚烙印在他的指尖上，那抹覆上薄霜的玻璃觸感不禁讓他越來越想了解對方⋯⋯

相葉看向手機屏幕的時鐘，已經深夜三點半，他意識到自己現在滿腦子只剩下大野智，他到底是什麼樣的人、他對自己有什麼樣的想法⋯⋯等待數小時後已經約好的二次試畫時間，怎麼開始越等越難熬。

＿＿


	3. Chapter 3

03.

偶有在伸手不見五指的夢境中迷失的夜晚，無助地呼喊著、祈禱著，希望有哪個人能夠回應自己，最後慌亂地從夢境驚醒。而回應自己的，只有那個在昏暗的房內，鐘上指針滴滴答答的運轉聲響。  
隔光效果良好的窗簾，總讓相葉分不清現在究竟是否天亮，還是仍在夜晚當中。伸手拿起手機，時間也才早上八點左右。就算多睡個半小時再起身去學校，時間都是綽綽有餘的，但輾轉了幾分鐘，相葉決定起身梳洗。

來到學校上一周裡少數幾堂的課程，會被留級都是因為共同課程是他不擅長的語言課程。當初任性地來讀大學，自傲的認為自己一定能夠入選，總以自己是體育生的藉口來說服自己不用在意那些事，結果最後幾度參賽落選，也沒能好好準時畢業，被家裡嚴厲的懲罰了一番，他只能認命地一邊打工一邊回頭把該補的學分補完。  
然而每當看到那些與他同期但被入選的體育生在場上揮汗訓練時，五味雜陳的各種情緒佔去他的思考。數度落選已是不爭的事實，他只想把眼下的學業趕緊完成⋯⋯但完成後的下一步呢⋯⋯

是時候該認清現實了吧？是時候該好好想想退路了吧？

雖然家人沒有這麼直白的對他說這些，但整理下來大致上意思就是如此。一直以來的目標在這一兩年漸漸瓦解，他卻還完全無法思考下一步該怎麼做、該往什麼方向前進，就好像有好多事物他得在這一瞬間馬上理解，而他卻做不到的那種無助感。

課程結束的時間比他預想的來晚一些，這樣也許會耽擱到與大野約定的時間，第一天在工作中睡著，接著的幾天就遲到⋯⋯相葉想到這便更慌張了起來，連午餐都沒來得及吃就直接往大野的工作室趕路。

「大野さん、午安⋯欸⋯？」  
原先到達工作室門前，往裡看不像前幾日一樣有明亮的燈光，推門進入時屋內鴉雀無聲，相葉在想是不是自己記錯了約定時間，可是又對工作室門沒鎖這件事百思不解，往裡走才看到有個人傾倒在沙發上。

連門都沒鎖上，就在裏頭睡著了，原來大野さん也會有這樣少根莖的一面嗎⋯⋯  
有點意外的站在原地，相葉正琢磨著該叫醒對方，還是該像對方之前一樣找件毛毯蓋上的時候，大野已經睜開了雙眼。  
「⋯⋯啊睡著了、欸？相葉ちゃん等很久了嗎⋯？」  
「不會，我才剛到而已。」  
「昨天有些靈感不小心太晚睡了抱歉啊。」，看著大野在窗邊灑進來的陽光下睫毛被染成金色，一顫一顫的眨著眼，揉了揉眼睛，軟軟的微笑看著相葉，相葉想著慵懶的美感大概就是像這樣的感覺。

因為大野利索的起身準備，他們很快的開始進入這天的工作。相葉褪掉衣物依照指示擺好趴姿，又是個容易讓自己打瞌睡的姿勢，他努力的集中精神，希望別一分神就落入夢鄉。

『咕嚕——』  
「啊、抱歉！我沒吃午飯就⋯」，以為是自己肚子發出的聲音，相葉聞聲後身軀彈了一下，想到還在工作中便僵硬的維持姿勢。  
「⋯⋯是我，要不我們去吃點東西吧？」，大野撫了撫自己的肚子轉頭撇向牆上的鐘，他們的工作已經進行了約兩個小時左右。

相葉茫然的接過大野遞過來的衣物，茫然的跟著雇主去用餐。這天一下來，發現大野有些小糊塗的地方，但他認為這樣的大野意外的很可愛，也很讓他感到親近。

像是面前的大野吸著拉麵接著馬上說好燙的模樣，「大野さん、還好嗎？」，雖然是這樣問著但相葉還是忍不住笑了出來。  
「唔，真的很燙呢⋯相葉ちゃん你吃的時候也要小心點。」  
「好，謝謝⋯」，相葉吃了幾口麵都很順利，感覺上並沒有像大野的反應來的這麼燙口，原來大野還是個貓舌頭。  
和剛到工作室時，目睹大野在陽光灑進的窗下睡著的樣子融合在一起⋯⋯大野さん真的像隻貓呢。相葉在腦裡天馬行空的想像，嘴角都不禁上揚。

「相葉ちゃん，等等陪我去買點東西吧。」

大野說話的時候，語氣帶點認真的意味，相葉猜測大概是去買什麼畫具之類的東西，馬上點頭答應。結果一個小時後的他們站在甜品店內，大野在冰櫃前晃著腦袋嘟囔著不知道該選什麼品項。  
跟在後頭的相葉覺得如果是在挑選顏料或是畫筆，還比較正常點⋯而他的雇主現在完全無視他們原先是在工作崗位，堂而皇之的在挑選蛋糕。大野他本就是私人工作室倒也沒差，但被聘僱的相葉總感到有點不妥，總有自己沒有盡到職責的感覺，他還真的第一次遇到這樣我行我素的老闆。

「好，就這個。相葉ちゃん想要吃什麼？」  
「欸？我、我就不用了！」  
「不喜歡吃甜的嗎？」  
「不是這樣⋯是、呃⋯」  
大野靜靜的等著相葉的回答，相葉卻被盯的有點侷促，雖然只有短短幾秒，而大野率先開口。  
「⋯相葉ちゃん做的很好喔，你什麼都往自己身上攬吧，靜下來的時候總是心事重重的模樣，我光是看著就有很多想法，不過我還想看看你不一樣的神情，就想帶你出來走走。」

這好像是大野第一次向自己解釋他的動機，相葉一時間答不上來，愣在原地直到大野選了兩個一樣的糕點，結完帳領著他離開店內。  
「今天讓大野さん破費了⋯可以從薪水裡扣除沒關係！」  
「⋯⋯聽說這家店的戚風蛋糕很神奇，吃完後會暫時忘記麻煩的事，當下只會想著面前這個好吃的蛋糕。」

大野走在相葉前頭一邊說一邊回頭望向相葉，夕陽落於兩人行進的方向將兩人的影子拉長、交疊在一起。  
「所以，我想讓相葉ちゃん在來我這的時候，也能像吃了這個蛋糕一樣，暫時放鬆一點。」  
「⋯⋯好。」，相葉看著對他微笑的大野，怔怔的答應下來。  
餘暉映照在大野膚色黝黑的頰邊，微笑時仍是垂著的雙眉，相葉並不覺得土氣。夕陽的照耀下，大野的身軀看上去像是被一層溫暖的黃光罩著，又或者說是他儼然就是那溫暖的光源，相葉起初一直覺得大野是個難以捉摸的神秘畫家，但在這一天認識到了他的另一面。

在那個幽暗、看似找不到盡頭的夢境，他在那總是不知所措的蹲在原地哭泣，睜開眼面對的也是毫無目標的生活。在自己身前的大野，彷彿在他心裡散入了一絲光線，映出他腳下的道路，讓他終於有踏出腳步的勇氣。

「大野さん，關於你之前說的籌劃工作⋯⋯」

在陪著大野偷閒的那天晚上，相葉向大野提出想擔任助理一職後，便提出想看工作室的活動檔案來見習，由於大野目前的工作進度還沒有什麼資料可以做整理，但大野自己也不太記得把那類東西歸類在哪去了，於是相葉便開始幫忙把大野的工作室做些歸納及整理。  
並不是說這間工作室很雜亂，而是檔案雖是整齊收在櫃子裡，到了真正要使用的時候，卻沒辦法很快的準確找到，相葉才發現這些東西也不過就是隨意疊放進書櫃罷了。  
的確很像是大野會做的事，就算是被大家所讚賞的作品、展演活動，只是簡單的放進檔案夾內，隨後繼續在自己所選的道路上前進。

「大野さん，這些我先整理在這個紙箱可以嗎？」  
「──嗯，可以。」，在速寫本上揮毫的大野雖然是盯著忙上忙下的相葉看，但顯然並沒有把相葉說的內容聽進去，抬頭定睛一看，才發現相葉手上拿著天文相關的雜誌，「原來那個被我放在那。」  
「我正想問該把這個放哪的說⋯⋯大野さん對天文有興趣嗎？」  
「也不算很有興趣⋯應該說是喜歡觀星這個活動而已。」

翻了翻雜誌，有幾頁被貼上標籤，書頁上也有劃記的痕跡，相葉很意外大野其實很投入他所說觀星的活動，書頁上介紹各種關於星座流星雨的最佳觀賞日期被劃上了醒目的記號。撫過那劃記的筆跡，他突然好想知道，好想知道在星空下映照出的大野，會是甚麼模樣⋯⋯

——


End file.
